nfs_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Nakazato (Reboot)
Kira Nakazato (Japanese 中里綺羅) - better known as "Kamikaze" - is one of the antagonists in Need For Speed Most Wanted. Kamikaze is the 8th blacklist racer "originally the 7th". She drives a silver Mercedes Benz CLK500 with a unique snake branch vinyl. Her strength is "Cost to State". Kaze will be arrested by the Rockport Police Department at the end of the career mode like the other 17 blacklist racers. Rank: Blacklist #8 Alias: Kamikaze Strength: Cost to State Hails From: Ocean Hills Ride: Mercedes Benz CLK500 Theme Song: Stratus - You Must Follow (Evol Intent V.I.P.) Bio: Kaze is crazy. What she can't conquer with skills, she demolishes with speed. Don't let her sweet looks fool ya. She'll trash anything she sees, including you. She isn't afraid to ding her ride to put you out of comission. Events: Win 7 races, complete 4 milestones, and achieve 3,050,000 bounty to challenge Kamikaze. Players will accumlate 90,000 boutny for each pursuit milestone and 60,000 bounty per speed camera. Upon defeating Kamikaze, the player will earn $48,000. Unlocks # Nissan 350Z # Porsche 911 Carrera S # Engine/Exhaust "Super Pro" # Cobra Front Bumper # Outlaw Front Bumper # Stingray Front Bumper # Triton Front Bumper # Valhalla Front Bumper # Veribrace Front Bumper # Wildfire Front Bumper # Cobra Rear Bumper # Outlaw Rear Bumper # Stingray Rear Bumper # Triton Front Bumper # Valhalla Rear Bumper # Veribrace Rear Bumper # Wildfire Rear Bumper # Cobra Side Skirts # Outlaw Side Skirts # Stingray Side Skirts # Triton Side Skirts # Valhalla Side Skirts # Veribrace Side Skirts # Wildfire Side Skirts # Elan Headligths # Colix Headlights # Topix Headlights # Zoid Headlights # Ushar Headlights # Aerostyle Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Airstream Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Blastback Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Blindside Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Blizzard Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Cyclone Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Headwind Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Jetstream Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Northeast Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Riptide Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Temptest Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Twister Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Typhoon Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Windtunnel Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Ximian Offset Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop # Scissor Doors # Modern Vinyls (19-26) # Tribal Vinyls (25-31) # Glint Gauge # Harpin Gauge Mercedes Benz CLK500 Modifications Performance Engine/Exhaust: Pro Transmission: Super Pro Suspension: Super Pro Nitrous Oxide: Pro Tires: Ultimate ECU/Fuel System: Super Pro Brakes: Super Pro Weight Reduction: Super Pro Turbocharger: Super Pro Supercharger: Super Pro Visual Body Kit #5 O.Z. Superturismo Rims 20" No Decals Sport Carbon Banshee Spoiler Typhoon Carbon Fibre Roof Scoop Unique Vinyls Trident Carbon Fibre Hood Metallic Paint #61 Dark Black Window Tint Lime Underglow Neon Topix Headlights Impact Taillights Vortex Muffler Tip Type 2 Nitrous Purge Scissor Doors Category:Characters Category:NFSMW Reboot Characters